


Meant To Be

by Artwraith



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: College AU, Drinking, Dry Humping, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Parties, Roommates, Swearing, drunk people, embarrassing nick names, mature rating in case I add another chapter, mentions of bullying, mentions of sexual deeds lol, remaking friends?, reunion of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artwraith/pseuds/Artwraith
Summary: An AU in which Scott and Mitch are reunited as college roommates!At first, Scott can hardly believe his luck, what a cute boy he gets to room with!Although, he can't help but find him to be a little... Familiar?Just a few little ideas I had, with some college shenanigans thrown in. I didn't intend for there to be a huge plot or anything, I may add another chapter if I can ever find the will to revisit this fic.
Relationships: Mitch Grassi/Scott Hoying
Kudos: 7





	1. Familiar Faces

**Author's Note:**

> I always preface by saying that any scomiche I write is only intended as entertainment and not intended to be taken seriously. I have the utmost respect for those mentioned in the work and mean nothing by the fictional circumstances I create.

Scott is incredibly nervous.  
Granted, moving out of home and starting such a large chapter of your life can be a scary thing, but that wasn't the big problem.  
Being the Anxious young adult he is, the thing that has his nerves wracking the most is who he will be meeting soon.

He sincerely hopes that his new roommate will be agreeable- the best outcome would be to make good friends, and in the very least Scott hopes he won't be homophobic.

Theoretically his life long friend was supposed to be behind this door, and there was only one way to find out.

Shifting the large duffle bag into his other arm he pulls out his keys and knocks gently, then unlocks the door, surprised to find it empty.  
He relaxes, glad he has a little bit of time to get settled and think about the impression he wants to make on the newcomer when they arrive.

The campus dormitory was actually quite nice. It wasn't large or luxurious by any stretch, but they way it was laid out was stylish, the design of the room giving the illusion of more space than there actually was.

There was a small bathroom with a shower, and Scott was glad to see that the toilet was in its own little room. A small kitchen was in the corner that has space for a few simple appliances and a fridge, and the two rooms were very similar. The rooms had large sliding doors to close them off from the rest of the dorm, but when they were open it made the whole area look nice and large- all in all, Scott was quite pleased and exited about the lovely dorm.

The problem with his roommate having yet to arrive, is Scott has no idea which room to choose. He didn't mind at all, flipping a coin to decide, and if his roommate to be desperately wanted the taken space, he would give it up without much trouble.

Slightly more calm, Scott starts unpacking his bags and setting things away, getting as settled as possible with his few small knick knacks and stacks of text books.  
He unpacks completley, glancing around the room when he was all done, tapping his nails on his rather plain looking desk before he stands, wondering what he should do while he waits.

It would be awkward for him to prepare a gift, especially for someone he doesn't know. If for some reason Scott is bought a gift, he'll shout some take away for dinner and hopefully that would cover it.  
Nerves start to make themselves known again, and he simply has to go and look himself over in the mirror, brushing his hair back into a nice wave, making sure his scruff was neat and that his clothes looked okay.

The preening isn't completley necessary, but he's a little vain and eager to impress, and what else has he got to do?  
Now it's just the waiting game, his nerves stewing away while he anticipated who exactly might come through that door.

Half an hour later, Scott can finally put his mind at ease, when he hears the rolling wheels of a suitcase or two, the jangle of keys and a polite knock to the door.

In about two seconds Scott manages to fumble around, lost for how to introduce himself, despite the fact he spent the last hour mentally rehearsing an introduction. He quickly decided on taking a casual seat at his desk, trying to act like he wasn't an anxious mess.

The door swings open a few inches, and one of the sweetest voices he's ever heard sounds from just outside.

"Hello? I'm so sorry, this is an awful introduction, but would you please be able to hold the door for me? My arms are so full-"

Scott looks over to see a small head just peeking through the crack in the door, and of course he comes right over, heart racing while he pulls it open wide so his roommate can come inside.

Relief floods through him when he clearly sees that it's not some sort of straight dude jock that would enjoy cheap beer and a chick over every other night, and he smiles kindly at the thinly framed boy that was dragging a mountain of luggage in with him.

"Oh wow that's a lot of stuff- uh do you need a hand?"

The brunette glances up at Scott, and he finally gets a good look at his face, and it becomes a conscious effort to not let his jaw drop to the floor.

This boy is gorgeous, short brown hair that was shaved neatly at the sides, but a fringe of curly bangs still frames his face. Chocolate brown eyes to match, with lashes that would be the envy of any girl on campus, perfectly neat eyebrows and plump, pink lips. His gaze in incredibly kind looking, and Scott can't help the small tug of familiarity he feels.

Then he smiles.

Scott doesn't know if he can take it, perfect pearly whites and the cutest dimples he's ever seen. It's not fair.

When Scott has finished gawking internally over this pretty boy, he comes back to earth and sees that he was speaking again- Ah that's right, Scott had just offered to help him with his bags.

"Ah, if it wasn't too much trouble- My skinny arms aren't built for this kind of exertion!"

The boy laughs, and it sounds like heaven on earth, Scott's cheeks flushing just a little pink when he takes two large duffle bags from one of Mitch's thin arms.

"No trouble at all- I hope you don't mind having this room, I promise they were both almost identical. I really didn't even know which one to pick."

Scott hopes his voice doesn't betray his nervousness, and he goes to set the bags in the empty room before returning, and taking another two off of him.  
Damn, this boy really didn't know how to pack light. Like at all.

"Oh hardly a problem, to be honest I would have let you have first pick anyway, makes it much easier for me."

Scott grins, his cheeks well and truly pink as he comes back over again and rolls two suitcases and one more duffle bag into the room. So far things are going great. A sweet, considerate, cute boy is his new roommate, better than he could have imagined.

When the bags are all in the empty room, Scott comes forward with his hand out, ready to shake.

"Sorry, I should have introduced myself earlier- My name is Scott, it's a real pleasure to meet you!"

"Mitch, and the pleasure's all mine- Please don't be sorry, I'm really bad at reading social situations, and carrying things, so it seems.."

They both chuckle, Mitch taking Scott's large hand and shaking it, the blonde glancing down to have a look at the little bat tattoos on his smaller hand.

"Your tattoos are really cute. Do you have more?"

Mitch nods, tugging up his sleeves to show off all of his art, Scott gasping in delight when he saw the unmistakable spongebob design on his arm.

"No way! I love spongebob!"

Mitch proudly grins from ear to ear, and both of them are a little red in the face, when Scott glances over at Mitch's bedroom he has another question.

"So um, not that I want to be a sticky beak, but I have to say, I'm awfully curious as to what you have in your many bags.."

Going a noticeable shade of red, he brushes a hand through his bangs nervously.

"One of them is for my textbooks, and the rest, well, are for my clothes.."

Scott does make a surprised face, but it's more an expression of awe, rather than judgement.

"Are you like, a model or something?"

That makes Mitch laugh his sweet laugh, and he keeps a kind smile plastered on his face.

"Hardly- while I am no stranger to the industry, and quite the fiend for the expensive brands, I'm no model. I just love clothes."

Scott nods, again without judgement and also fiddles a little with his hair, cheeks burning.

"You really could have fooled me. I think you would make an excellent model."

Mitch shies his glance away, trying to hide his own red cheeks at least a little.

"You're a gentleman Scott. Truly."

The conversation takes a bit of a dive, dying off for some time, while Mitch goes to start unpacking his mountain of luggage, leaving them both to their thoughts for a small while.

Scott returns to the seat at his desk, trying to maintain the appearance of checking his Facebook, but out of the corner of his eye he's watching Mitch, seeing him pull out bag after bag of clothes and hang them all up incredibly neatly and organised.

Hopefully the impression Scott has made was half as good as Mitch's impression on him. Maybe he'll order that take away regardless.

Mitch is kneeling by his largest suitcase which is lying on the floor wide open. He had kept all his clothes in neat bags, folded up and sorted according to brand and item, and now he had to put them all away as neatly as possible.  
It was going to take plenty of time, and it really gave him some room to think.

He hadn't expected such a warm welcome, that's for sure. Usually when there's a guy that looks a little like Scott, they scrunch up their nose and ask him exactly why his voice is so girly, or give him the typical 'Look, I have nothing against gays, but-'.  
As far as he could tell Scott was genuinely pleased to meet him, and he didn't show any signs of being judgemental, in fact he's really been nothing but kind and sweet.  
Meeting Scott was absolutely a breath of fresh air.

A sexy breath of fresh air.

Now now, Mitch doesn't make a habit of checking out every guy he sees, but god, Scott was going to be an exception.

Tall, sculpted, thick arms, beautiful blonde hair that was very clearly preened, and the most gorgeous blue eyes he's ever seen. To top it all off, Mitch already has a sneaking suspicion Scott is more than a little interested in men.

After a fair amount of time spent hanging clothes, sorting shoes and contemplating Scott's sexuality, his attention is drawn to a light knock on the frame of the door, Scott standing there looking a little shy.

"Oh hey Scotty, I'm almost done, promise."

Scott flushes, flashing a handsome smile, meeting Mitch's glance.

"Oh no- Um, I don't want to rush you! I was just gonna ask uh, if you'd like some pizza or something for dinner? My shout of course.."

Mitch grins wide, standing and shoving his almost empty suitcase into the corner, coming right up to Scott.

"Damn Scott, you're the best! Pizza would be excellent- are you sure you don't want me to cover some of the cost?"

Scott shakes his head, smiling.  
"Of course not. I still need to make my good impression, after all!"

Mitch flushes, smiling sweetly up at Scott, taking a second longer than he probably should to study his handsome face.  
"Oh Scott, you're so kind. I promise you've made a fantastic impression, so no need to worry. How about we watch each other’s favourite movie together, get to know each other a bit better?"

He grins back down at the shorter man, nodding.  
"Sounds great, I'll get the pizza sorted then!"

....  
That night, the pair end up exceptionally comfortable, enjoying the delicious pizza, both of them folded up on the small couch- Mitch is just fine, but Scott's large legs are an effort to fit into the comparatively small couch.  
They're both enjoying the movie that's playing on Scott's laptop, and only ten minutes into the movie they'd already decided to go halvsies on a cheap tv, for future movie nights.

Scott has seen the movie so many times that more often than not he finds his gaze landing on Mitch's face, studying his profile carefully, and hopefully discretely. He can't quite grasp it, the strange sense of how familiar Mitch seems to be to him, he feels as if he may have met with him before, but he also realises that there's no way in hell he would forget such a gorgeous face.

It's only a matter of time before Mitch catches Scott staring, and he gives the blonde man a genuine smile.  
"Something up?"

Scott is a bit embarrassed at being caught, shaking his head quickly.

"Ah no.. I um, actually, am curious about something. I swear that I have seen you- or known you, or something.. You're insanely familiar... Sorry if this is a weird conversation, I just can't help but stare in the hopes of making the connection..."

Mitch chuckles, shaking his head.  
"It's not strange, and I mean, the attention isn't doing me any harm. Maybe I can help.. Where did you grow up?"

"Arlington, Texas."

Mitch grins, nodding along.  
"Maybe you're on to something Scott, because that's exactly where I grew up as well. Maybe we went to school together-? Don't call me crazy, but I was really close to a Scott in primary school, he looked a far cry different from yourself, but Scott isn't exactly an uncommon name I guess..."

Scott narrows his gaze, inspecting Mitch's face a little closer, shaking his head.  
"I mean- I do remember having one very close friend in primary, he was brunette like yourself, but there's no way-..."

The blonde chuckles, shaking his head once again.

"Sounds awful, but I don't even remember his name- Michael maybe? I never addressed him by it.."

"Wait- give me a moment-"

Mitch is a little dumbfounded, each new piece of information he's being given is hitting closer and closer to home, and with a startled expression he pulls out his phone and scrolls through his Facebook memories.

"Look at this, Scott."

He holds out his phone for Scott to take, and the blonde gasps audibly.  
A spitting image of his primary school friend- typical cute kid face and shoulder length brown hair, and visible dimples.

"Well I'll be damned, it's him..."

Scott suddenly feels his cheeks heat a nice red in recollection of what he had lovingly dubbed his dear little friend.

Mitch speaks, almost cautiously.  
"That's my primary school photo..."

When he looks up, he's surprised by how embarrassed Scott looks.

"You're okay, right? Scott?"

Scott groans, giving him a rather forced smile.

"I don't want to ignore the elephant in the room- Little kid Scott had one hell of a crush on his friend Mitch, God, I didn't even call you by your name, to me, you were just Kissy boy. If I recall, I moved schools and that's what doomed our friendship. It was hard for me at such a young age, but life goes on as I've come to discover.."

Scott trails off and silence takes over for a moment, before he groans and covers his face with his hands.

"I'm so, so sorry, you probably think I'm so dumb, getting all hung up on dumb kid stuff, I swear we can both forget this ever came up-"

But this time, Mitch is the one staring, and his hand reaches over to cup Scott's jaw and pull it forward for Mitch to get a really good look, after getting the blonde to lower his hands.

"There's no fucking way you're the little Scotty buckets that I used to hang out with.."

Scott groans again and his cheeks absolutely sear with heat.  
"Nope. I hate to admit it, but that was certainly me... God, I'd really thought I'd never, ever hear the name Scotty buckets ever again, but here we are.."

He laughs, trying to make light of the embarrassing situation, but Mitch hasn't shifted, just staring, gawking.

"What? Do I have pizza on my face?"

Mitch slowly shakes his head.  
"Um the lanky boy I used to know turned into this? How-?? I mean- not trying to be a creep or anything but it seems that puberty must have hit you like a fucking freight train- uh- that's a good thing, just so you know. I bet the ladies can't get enough of you."

Scott grimaces a bit, before narrowing his eyes in a mock glare at Mitch.  
"You're one to talk. Have you even looked in a mirror lately? Maybe I would have made the connection sooner if I wasn't so busy lifting my jaw up off the ground..."

Mitch goes nice and red, hiding his face in his hands, giggling softly.  
"This is unbelievable. What are the odds. This is bad Scott."

Scott makes an almost hurt expression, shrugging.  
"Why is it bad? I hope you don't have some long kept grudge against me for leaving or something" 

Mitch chuckles, shaking his head.  
"Nothing of the sort. It's bad because I already want to hit on you. My parents would be so mad, their insatiable son ready to climb all over his roommate day one."

Scott flushes for the millionth time.

"I'd be lying if I said I'd had anything different running through my head, every time I look at you, Mitch.."

He giggles, giving Scott a cheeky tap on the shoulder.  
"God, I'm so grateful I got such a nice person to room with, seriously, this could have gone very badly for me.."

Scott sighs in agreement, nodding.  
"I couldn't agree more. I mean, as amazing as it is that we've run into each other again, it's even more amazing I didn't pass out from nerves.."

Mitch raises an eyebrow at him.  
"Scared of meeting new people?"

He shakes his head.  
"Anxious about jerks. I dreaded having to put on the tough jock façade once again, honestly."

The brunette nods in understanding, the peculiar padlock in his ear swinging with the movement.  
"You're not out yet?"

Scott gestures in a so-so manner.  
"Family and friends, as well as people I feel I can trust to not be a dick about it.. I wouldn't say openly"

Mitch chuckles, giving him a nice smirk. 

"And how do you know I'm trustworthy, Scotty dear?"

Scott laughs, smirking back at him.  
"You're my kissy boy, I used to tell you everything.."

"Scott I swear, if you ever call me that again, I'll smother you in your sleep."

Defensively, he raises his hands and chuckles even more, nodding.  
"I don't doubt that for a second, no need to tell me twice."

Mitch nods firmly with a big grin.  
"That's what I thought..."

Thanks to their extensive conversation, the movie has well and truly come to an end, and for the last few exchanges the credits had been rolling.  
Scott decides to put on the second movie and clear up the leftovers, getting comfortable again on the little couch.

To Scott's delight, only half way through the film Mitch has fallen fast asleep, cuddled into Scott's side, his small chest falling and rising with each gentle breath.

Utterly adorable. How could he ever have guessed that not only would be meeting Mitch again, but he would end up rooming with him, seeing how gorgeous the boy had become.

Scott ends up deciding to stay there for the night, not caring how poor his sleep ends up being- there's no way he can disturb the angel sleeping beside him.


	2. Still Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott comforts Mitch :) 
> 
> Sorry it's short :'D

It's been two weeks, but that's still two weeks too soon. Of course, when you're so open about yourself, you attract all sorts of attention, and unfortunately not all of it is good.

Embarrassed and defeated, Mitch had ran back to the dorm, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. He hid his face as best he could while he ran, praying to god that Scott had a class on or something, and wouldn't see him in such a state.

He supposed it was about time he ran into some unsavoury characters, and admittedly today he was pushing his luck. His shirt was light pink and slightly floral, and he had swiped on some light makeup before he left, but he didn't think it was a big deal.

The group of solid looking men standing outside his classroom seemed to think it was a huge deal- Spitting out a number of slurs and mocking his feminine choice of clothing, even threatening physical harm.

He ran before it could escalate any further, or before they turned violent, but just because they didn't hit him, didn't mean they hadn't hurt him.

He shouldn't have to deal with this fucking bullshit anymore. How much longer until he can just exist in peace?

That was mostly the reason he had started crying anyway, but now that the tears had begun to fall, there was no stopping them, and sometimes it's better to let it all out.  
He's mad that he couldn't find the nerve to defend himself- usually he was so good at putting on a brave face, but the fact that these men thought it was just so funny, and so easy to say those awful things, really had him defeated.

Mitch pushes open the door after unlocking it with a shaky hand, trying to wipe away the tears, but they just kept coming. With his mind going at 100 miles per hour, at first glance he doesn't see Scott in the dorm, so he slumps against the back of the door with a soft gasp, starting to cry a little more audibly and letting his armful of books fall to the floor.

His legs give way and he slides to the ground, sobbing softly into his elbows, letting it all out, and after a minute or so of harsh crying, he feels a warm palm on his shoulder, giving him a startle.

"M-Mitch- oh my god, please tell me you're not hurt-"

Glancing up he sees Scott leaning over him, an intense expression of worry visible on his face, which only causes him to let out another sob, embarrassed that he had been seen.

He shakes his head slowly, trying to cover his face with his hands and hide, but Scott doesn't allow him, kneeling down and pulling Mitch into an almost crushing hug.

"Oh Mitchy... I promise whatever it is, I'm gonna make it right- you should never have to feel this way.."

It's overwhelming. Scott's secure, warm embrace, his gentle voice. Scott didn't even have a clue what was wrong, but he was instantly there, ready and willing to patch him up.  
About a minute goes by, tears having dampened the shoulder of Scott's shirt where Mitch had his face tucked, and he can finally pull away now that the flow of tears is slowing.

Scott keeps a hand cupped firmly on Mitch's cheek, and Mitch is surprised to see tears in Scott's eyes when he finally meets his gaze.

"S-Scott?? What happened to you??"

Scott smiles, a little embarrassed and wipes them away quickly.  
"Oh nothing- ah, I'm just very, well...- I couldn't bear to see you upset.. Is there anything I can do?"

He takes a slow breath, steadying himself for words.  
"Sorry I-.. Well I actually hoped you wouldn't see me all upset like this... I don't usually get this bad.."

Scott shakes his head.  
"You don't need to be sorry about this, ever. If you wanna talk about it we can, or if you just want to cuddle, we can do that- or I can make us hot drinks, if you wanted to get out there's that too-"

He's cut off when Mitch actually giggles, it's soft and a little strained from his crying, but still a sign he might be cheering up.  
"Scotty- it's okay. I won't go into detail, just had a run in with some assholes. I think I just needed a good cry."

Scott's expression shifts into sympathy, and then anger.  
"Baby- fuck those guys, they don't even know you- I swear to god if I ever see them saying anything to you-"

Mitch shushes him, wiping a last tear from his eye.  
"Scotty, really, I'm okay. I just want to cuddle, if that's okay? I don't want you to worry anymore."

Very quickly Scott nods and simply scoops Mitch into his arms, earning a cute little yelp from the boy which makes them both blush.  
Then he slips off to his bed, tucking them both under the doona, nice and cozy.

"Mm thanks Scott... I needed this..."

Scott gives him a squeeze, letting the smaller brunette boy snuggle up against his chest a little more, ever so gently placing a soft kiss to Mitch's temple, a slightly daring move at this stage.

Scott swells with pride when Mitch accepts the kiss, giving him another squeeze, and for a moment they meet each other’s gaze, looking equally expectant.  
Mitch opens his mouth to speak but hesitates, unsure of what to say, but thankfully Scott speaks up.

"I- I hope that was okay.. I didn't know what else to do.."

Mitch smiles lazily, blinking slowly.  
"More than okay, Scotty. You're welcome to try more."

Scott's face heats, and he gently slips a hand into his hair, cautiously meeting Mitch's lips.  
They slowly adjust to each other’s mouths, tastes, the feeling of skin against skin. It's soft and sweet, Scott tenderly nibbling Mitch's lip, while Mitch gently teases his tongue into Scott's mouth, devoid of urgency, simply tasting and feeling, testing the waters.

"Mm yes. This is certainly what I needed Scott.."

Scott hums, breaking the kiss just for a second.  
"Needed to kiss a boy?"

Chuckling, Mitch steals another kiss, nodding.  
"Mm no, Needed to kiss you.."

They both laugh softly, before pressing their lips together again, keeping nice and close, Scott being very content to mend Mitch's afternoon with as much kissing as he needed.

Mitch feels at home in Scott's arms, and he can tell he's falling hard.


	3. Parties And Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's party time!   
> But it turns out that Scott is getting a little more attention from the guests than Mitch is happy with and jealousy ensures!

This particular afternoon, Mitch has been dismissed from a lecture early and bursts into his and Scott's dorm room, giving the studying blonde a startle.

"Scotty!"

Mitch sing songs his name, bounding over to the sitting boy, leaning over and draping his arms around his shoulders, nuzzling a little into his neck.

"Guess what I was given?"

Scott pulls his tired eyes away from the screen, turning a little to accept the affections, chuckling softly at Mitch's pleasant mood.  
"What did you get baby?"

Mitch wraps his arms around Scott a bit tighter and drops a piece of paper into Scott's lap.  
Picking it up, Scott sees it's an invitation to a dorm party for later tonight, and it seems to be pretty promising- lots of alcohol being provided, a large pool ready for use and by the looks of it they've hired a DJ for the Occasion.

He hums softly as he reads it over, studying the paper.

"Come with me, Scotty?"

Scott bites his lip, glancing between the invite and his laptop, leaning a bit more into Mitch's frame.

"I'm not so sure baby... This isn't really my kind of thing.."

Mitch places a kiss on Scott's neck, sighing softly.  
"Please? I know it's a big ask, but I really want to go, and I don't want to go alone?"

After entertaining the thought a little more, Scott decides to nod in agreement, sighing to himself.  
"I'll go with you Mitchy.. But one condition?"

Mitch nods, raising an eyebrow.

"I just get to decide when we leave? Is that okay?"

The brunette grins and leans in to kiss Scott's cheek.

"Perfect. I'm going to get ready."

Scott chuckles, about to make a remark about it being a little too early to start getting ready, but this was Mitch, after all.

It's a while before Scott decides to start getting ready, slipping into his own room, deciding on a nice patterned button up shirt with skinny jeans and casual dress shoes.

He looks himself up and down in the mirror, nodding to himself- Not bad at all, he thinks.  
Checking the time, he decides they should be leaving within 20 minutes to be on time, so he heads to the bathroom, gently tapping the door.

“Mitchy, not too long now before we ought to head off. Almost ready?”

He can hear that Mitch turns down the volume on the music he is playing, coming to the door.  
“just about. I’m touching up my makeup.”

Scott gets a peek at the boy as he pokes his head out, and he nearly gasps. Mitch is really showing off tonight, and he’s exited to see the whole ensemble now.

It’s exactly six more minutes before he pops out all ready, and Scott sighs pleasantly.

“How do I look, Scotty?”

Scott’s smiling as he looks Mitch up and down, offering his arms for a hug, that Mitch accepts. His shirt is long, open and flowing, fastened around the waist by a subtle belt. Thigh high boots wrap around his legs, and Scott knows he’s wearing shorts under the shirt, but the length gives the illusion that he might not be wearing anything. His makeup isn’t heavy, rather just enhancing his beauty.

“You look like a snack, honey.”

Mitch grins, standing up on his toes to kiss the corner of Scott’s lips.  
“You ready to go as well then, handsome?”

Scott laughs, taking Mitch's hand and leading him to the door.  
“As ready as I can be.”

When they slip inside the dorm that the party is being hosted at, Scott has his arm firmly around Mitch’s waist, that is until Mitch slips off with a quick peck to his cheek, whispering something to him about getting some drinks.

Scott nods and finds himself a nice wall, making sure to keep Mitch in his sights, smirking to himself when his eyes glanced over the boy's ass.

Unfortunately, he isn’t left alone for long, a fairly intoxicated young lady leans against the wall next to him, flashing him a smirk.

“Hello handsome.. You here alone tonight?”

Scott flushes and shakes his head, gesturing to the beautiful boy getting their drinks.

“Oh, such a shame, I’d like to be all over you..”

Scott shudders a little as she wanders off drunkenly, relief flooding him when Mitch sauntered back and handed him a drink, Scott being very quick about snaking an arm back around him.  
“Thanks baby”

“What was her deal, Scotty?”  
Scott sips at the drink, shrugging.

“just hitting on me. God knows that’s not gonna work.”

Mitch laughs, sneaking another kiss from Scott’s lips, patting his ass gently.

“Come dance with me baby?”

“Of course sweetheart”

Mitch drags Scott a little to the middle of the floor, starting to sway gently to the loud music, sipping at the drink in his hand every few moments. Scott follows his lead, smirking a little at the dirty grins Mitch keeps giving him, chuckling softly when Mitch turns around to grind his ass a little against him.

“Horny girl tonight, are we?”  
Mitch laughs, rolling his hips a little more firmly.

“Don’t you know it, Scotty- but first, more alcohol.”

Mitch darts off once again, and to Scott’s disgust, his place is quickly filled by another girl, which causes him to back away immediately.

“Aw, big boy don’t want to dance?”

Her words are slurred and her movement is sloppy, almost stumbling over herself.

“No thank you. I don’t play for your team honey.”

She takes a moment to register the words and makes one last attempt to brush up against Scott, who just moves again, so she huffs in defeat.  
Mitch comes back again quickly with an arched eyebrow, handing Scott a full glass.

“Another one? Damn Scotty..”

Mitch resumes his place, and Scott is a little more eager now to rub and press against that lovely ass.

“You’d think they’d get the hint eventually. Especially since I have such a piece of candy here.”

“too sweet of you Scotty, I’m blushing..”  
Mitch giggles, and the sway of his hips changes slightly when the next song comes on, slower, a bit more sensual. Scott indulges in the movement, a hand coming down to rest on Mitch's hips, rubbing the tips of his fingers into the skin.

Scott glances around the room and quickly determines that no one is paying attention, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Mitch’s neck, nipping softly before licking the bite. Mitch gasps softly, continuing to gyrate his hips, exposing his neck to the affection.

“Damn Mitchy, already want you...”

Scott's voice is low and filthy, right Into Mitch’s ear, the soft moan Mitch makes in the back of his throat going straight to his cock.

“Not even ten minutes and you want in on this ass?”  
Mitch presses back against Scott especially firm for emphasis, seeming quite pleased with the bulge making itself known.

“God yeah I want in, been like a week since I last fucked you nice and hard..”  
The reminder draws another sound from Mitch, and god a whole week? He needs to get some more of that free booze quick, and then find somewhere to have Scott to himself.

“Fuck it Scotty, one last round of drinks, then you should press me against that wall over there... Goes to show, you make me into such a hot mess...”

Scott laughs lightly, giving Mitch’s ass a firm grope before watching him stalk off once again- probably for the best, the song has changed and the floor was starting to clear, someone would have noticed their dry humping for sure.

Although, it seems Mitch has managed to escape notice once again, because a group of three girls shuffles their way towards Scott, who spares a longing glance at Mitch when the close in on him.

The woman who appears to be leading the group is quite attractive and a little less intoxicated, but she still drags her gaze over Scott rather desperately, chewing her lip softly. The other two start to dance slowly around Scott, beckoning him to join.

“You're very easy on the eyes, blondie...”  
It seems the main girl is more so telling her companions, rather than talking to Scott, despite how she is looking at him.  
He averts her gaze and backs off, much to the groups disappointment, raising his hands.

“I'm flattered, but not interested, sorry ladies..”

She quirks an eyebrow, very taken aback- It seems she wasn’t ready to be refused, chances are she's built a bit of a reputation thanks to her good looks.

“You're sure you don’t want to spend the night at my place? I'd make it very worth your while...”

She licks her lips slowly and Scott’s stomach churns, quickly shaking his head.  
“It’s a no from me. Sorry..”

Again, she looks very surprised, almost offended at the decline. She was about to speak once more, but thank God for Scott, Mitch scoots back to his side and offers him a cup, which he takes before wrapping his arm firmly around the boy.

Mitch notices the women and they exchange glances, and he can see the very moment it clicks for her, when her eyes widen.  
Scott just presses a soft kiss to Mitch’s neck, and they dismiss themselves without another word.

“God Mitchy, don’t leave me again, they’re unreal..”  
Mitch turns around and looks up at Scott, kissing his cheek.

“...is this why you didn’t want to come?”  
Mitch watches the woman give Scott one last look over, and to be honest he feels a nasty sting of jealousy.

Scott seems embarrassed to admit it, but nods slowly.  
“Sorry baby. I’m used To it, really, if you're having fun I don't mind..”

Mitch bites his lip, keeping himself hugged close to the firm body beside him.  
“We can go Scotty, it's fine. You can always fuck me against the wall back at ours..”

He smiles sinfully, squeezing Scott’s hand and delighting in the soft gulp he makes. Scott takes one last second to gulp down his drink, before making a beeline for the exit, when the young boy he was clinging onto is whisked away by a classmate with some important reminders for a subject Mitch was taking.

Scott stops in his tracks, groaning in annoyance as he makes fleeting eye contact with Mitch, who is now leaning against the makeshift kitchen bar. He looks guilty, mouthing a small “I’m sorry” to Scott from across the room, but he then fixes his attention to the classmate, who actually has some pretty valuable information on the last class. All things considered, Mitch should be grateful that He's getting these notes told to him, despite how much he wishes it could have been somewhere else.

The blonde lingers just near the doorway, waiting for the moment his little beauty would be free, and thanks to the alcohol buzzing through him, he is having a lot of trouble thinking about much more than Mitch at the moment.

More than anything else, Scott does just want to leave, but the added prospect of Mitch all to himself does make the decision a little more charming, however Mitch and his friend are still chatting despite the sorry glances Mitch is sending his way.  
Scott shifts in place, tracing his gaze around the room, rubbing his hands together to keep them busy.

This time it's not quite so easy to notice the girl slinking up to his side, but when Scott catches her making an approach, he thinks it might be one of the girls from earlier in the evening- he's really not sure. He shakes his head, gesturing towards Mitch when she grins and raises an eyebrow.

“No thanks, I’m spoken for, also I'm about to leave..”

She chuckles and moves on in to Scott’s personal space, shrugging.

“I don’t mind, your girlfriend won’t have to know.. I just want a little something to remember you by, ya know..”

Shuddering, Scott shakes his head, backing up to the wall, annoyed that he didn’t have the coordination to point out Mitch specifically.

“No, please don’t, I’m actually ga-"

She edges herself just close enough to stand on her toes and barely steal a drunken kiss from Scott, who promptly pushes her away in disgust.  
And luckily, Mitch noticed this time, having kept a keen eye on him.

He darts over and nearly pushes the girl to the ground with a surprising amount of strength, inserting himself between them, completely pissed.

“Back the fuck off, Bitch, you're being fucking gross..”

She is startled to say the least, kind off offended to see Scott wiping his mouth, as she stumbles before shifting her gaze to Mitch, and perhaps in her drunken state it does take her more than a second to realise Mitch is male. 

“So fucking lame, there’s no good men around here..”

She drawls out, stumbling away in shame.  
Scott can tell it's taking all of Mitch's patience to not push her over, and he has to admit he's a bit chuffed at just how angry Mitch seems, it's kind of cute.

“We're leaving this shithole party, come on Scotty..”

Mitch promptly laces his fingers with Scott's and stomps out the door, dragging the blonde along with him, muttering under his breath.

“I’m okay Baby, thanks for rescuing me..”

He squeezes his hand tighter around Scott’s, shaking his head.

“I don’t understand why these drunk idiots think that just because it's a party, they can act like that, so disrespectful.”

Scott sighs, holding Mitch close while they walked. The cold air does do a little to clear his head.

“I.. Well, I am just used to it I guess.. More than a few times I have been in those exact situations before”

That draws an annoyed groan from Mitch, who shakes his head.

“Stop being so nice. You're too nice Scott. You really don’t have to put up with that! It's sexual harassment!”

Nearing the entrance to the dorm, Scott holds open their door for Mitch with a shrug, pondering the statement while he removed his jacket.

“I guess you're right, I never thought about it too much, my solution was just to not go to these events. Then it doesn’t happen. Not that I am trying to change the subject or anything babe, but I did think it was very cute for you to come push that girl away..”

Mitch rolls his eyes, slipping to the floor to take off his enormous boots.

“Because I’m fucking jealous Scott. I wish you had been maybe a bit more assertive. You can’t just let stuff like that go. I don’t want you being too nice to say no to people.”

Scott chews his lip, pausing in place to watch Mitch, before kneeling down and starting to take the shoes off for him- he seemed to be having a bit of trouble.

“I.. Hope that you’re not mad at me over this Mitch... You know It’s not my fault here...”

His expression is still a little annoyed, but Mitch shakes his head.

“Of course not, Scott. It's hard to explain. I guess I'm just insecure because we're not exclusive or whatever. I don’t want to ruin my shot with you"

Now Scott really pauses and catches Mitch's gaze peering up at him from his place on the floor.

“Mitchy- Babe.. I.. Obviously I’m not following. We're together, right? Like, a thing?”

Mitch half shrugs, running a hand through his chocolate hair.

“Our actions would suggest as much.. But I’m still waiting on your call”

Standing, Scott wraps his arms around Mitch and pulls him up into a hug, nuzzling into his neck, before pulling them both down onto the couch. Mitch seems to sink into the affection.

“Please forgive me Mitch, I didn’t think to actually, well, say anything. But I want you to be my boyfriend. Exclusively.”

Mitch's face heats up, and he buries his face into Scott’s chest with a subtle nod.

“Sounds good. I'm sorry for being jealous..”

Scott kisses the top of his head, giving him a squeeze.

“I thought it was very cute. I hope you’re not mad at me"

“No Scotty.. I'm happy...”


End file.
